


soniakane content for the soul

by futabae



Series: Self-Indulgent Quarantine Fics [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Ferris Wheels, Festivals, Fluff, Owari Akane has braces, Tanaka Gundham wearing eyeliner, and this also went in a completely different direction then the original, bc I said so, but its definitely a hella lot longer than it, oh yeah also this one is like the soudam thing i wrote, sonia is scared of heights, well not completely, where its like a rewrite of a old ass hamilton oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futabae/pseuds/futabae
Summary: this is basically just another rewrite of a oneshot lolI might do a lot more in the future since i wrote. a ton of shit. but im not surealso, since i know people who's trigger is this, tw// there's mentions of food/eating. also sonia has like a panic attack cuz yk, , she's scared
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane
Series: Self-Indulgent Quarantine Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720945
Kudos: 19





	soniakane content for the soul

Akane pulls her girlfriend along past the ticket gate after purchasing a load of tickets. They're on a double date with Kazuichi and Gundham at a festival, since they knew they'd all enjoy it (including Gundham, though he'd try to hide it). 

"Where should we go first?" the gymnast asks, almost skipping with excitement. Her arm was interlocked with Sonia's, and a slight blush crept in her face. Akane looks back at Kazuichi and Gundham, who were holding hands, a giddy smile on the pink haired boy's face and a blush on the other's. 

Gundham decided to ditch his signature scarf for the day, knowing it'd be too hot for it. He looks different from normal; probably because he changed his hairstyle for the day, Akane thinks. Instead of it being styled up, he let it swoop down and part to the side. It also seems like he's wearing a bit of eyeliner. Kazuichi still has on his regular obnoxiously yellow jumpsuit, grey beanie, and pink hair with one braid, which is a big contrast from his boyfriend's darker apparel, but they fit together nonetheless. 

"I wanna go play those games where you can win prizes!!" Kazuichi exclaims, and didn't even wait for a response before pulling Gundham away from the other two girls and leading him to the games. 

"What about you, Sonia? What do you wanna do?" Akane glances at the blonde who smiles back at her. Sonia had put on a little makeup earlier, and the green eyeshadow really made her eyes pop. The slight pink blush also made her freckles stand out. 

"I am not so sure, it is up to you!" Sonia replies, then starts to fidget with the hem of her black skirt. Akane stares at Sonia's outfit for a bit. She tied her hair back (not including her bangs) in a low ponytail with a black and pink bow, and she had a thin black choker around her neck. Her shirt is white with black around the ends of the sleeves and the collar, and it's tucked into her skirt which is black with a flower design. She's wearing white platform type tennis shoes, and her socks are light pink and reach up to her mid calf. 

She's beautiful, to say the least. 

Akane then realizes that they had stopped walking, and she's just standing there staring at Sonia. Her face goes red as she shakes her head. "M-My bad!! Sorry for just staring..." Akane looks off to the side.

Sonia just giggles. "It is alright." 

The gymnast notices the food stand with cotton candy and her face lights up. 

"Let's get some cotton candy!!!" Akane suggests excitedly. Another giggle comes from the princess, but then it's replaced with a worried look. "What about your braces?" she asks. 

"Oh, it'll be fine, it's just a little sugar!" Akane says dismissively, smiling widely and showing her red braces. "Besides," she adds, "I eat stuff worse than this all the time."

Sonia just nods hesitantly and lets Akane lead her to the small stand.

After paying for the treat, the two girls sit down at one of the benches surrounding the stand. At one point, Gundham and Kazuichi walk past them, still zooming around to look for more games to play as Gundham follows him, holding onto a stuffed bear with a red face.

The two finish quickly, then they get up. Akane looks ahead, and sees a Ferris wheel. She smiles widely and tugs on Sonia's arm. "Let's go ride the Ferris wheel!" the gymnast exclaims as she points at the large wheel. Akane notices that Sonia goes rigid for a second when her gaze follows Akane's finger. 

"Sonia, are you okay? " the girl asks, dropping her arm. Sonia just nods slowly with wide eyes. "I am fine!" 

Akane eyes her girlfriend skeptically, but decides not to worry about it. She pulls Sonia along, who's slowly following her. Sonia lets out a small squeak when they get in the small line for the ride. Akane looks back at her. 

"Are you sure you're okay, babe?" Akane asks again. Sonia nods again, trying to give a smile. Usually, Akane is very oblivious. But she can feel something... off.

Akane pulls Sonia closer and softly takes her hand. "Hey, we don't have to go on this ride if you don't want to," Akane whispers in her ear. Sonia shakes her head and pushes against the gymnast's shoulders slightly. 

"No... No I am fine!!!" Sonia insists. Again, Akane skeptically eyes her, but drops the subject. 

Akane gives a couple tickets to the ticket guy when it's their turn. She pulls Sonia into the cart with her, and notices that the princess's breathing is labored. Akane tries to ignore it as they sit.

The ride starts. The cart moves upwards slowly, and stops for a minute in the middle. Akane looks over the side of the cart and grins at the sight below her, how tiny the crowd is starting to get. Then she hears heavy breathing from beside her. She snaps her head towards Sonia, and sees her hyperventilating. Tears started to rapidly fall from her eyes and down her fair skin, her mascara and green eyeshadow starting to run as well. 

"Sonia??!" Akane turns completely in the cart, as carefully as she can do she doesn't shake the cart too much. She brings the girl into a tight hug. "What's wrong?"

"Ah," Sonia sniffles, rubbing her nose a little as the cart started to move again. The blonde buries her face in Akane's neck as she feels another wave of tears. "It seems- it seems I am afraid of heights..." Sonia says, but it's slightly muffled. The cart stops moving again when they're at the top on the wheel. 

"It's okay, Sonia," Akane mutters in her girlfriend's ear, rubbing soothing circles on her back. Sonia lets out a soft sob. "It's alright, baby, I'll protect you, just don't move, okay?"

Sonia nods a little. 

The ride slowly descends and comes to a stop, and the two girls can get out. Akane struggles a bit, but she's able to go carry Sonia out of the cart. A couple people are staring, but she ignores them until her eyes land on Gundham and Kazuichi. She walks over to them and carefully sets Sonia on her feet. The princess sniffles again, covering her face with her hands and staying close to Akane.

"Is the Dark Princess alright?" Gundham asks urgently. Akane nods, wrapping her arm around Sonia's waist. "Mhm, she's just afraid of heights." 

Sonia suddenly hugs Akane tightly again, resting her chin on her shoulder. Akane hugs back just as tight. "I love you, Akane," Sonia whispers, then slightly pulls away from the embrace and kisses the girl. 

The gymnast kisses back, and after a couple seconds they pull back.

"I love you too. Are you better now?" Akane asks. Sonia nods and smiles, wiping her face with her arm. 

"Okay you useless lesbians, let's get going," Kazuichi says from behind the two, "I'm sure Miss Sonia wants to get out, plus I'm kinda tired," the pinkette the finishes off with a yawn. 

Akane nods. "You wanna?" she asks Sonia, giving her an inquiring look. Sonia smiles.

"Mhm! But we should come back sometime."

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this for a while, but like i take forever to write. I have no clue how I wrote so much stuff for hamilton bro


End file.
